The Dragon God
by TheoTheSpurs
Summary: Drago Bludvist was once a normal man. He had dreams, he had hopes. He was happy. Little did he know, the adventure of a lifetime would end in tragedy. Rated T due to some intense and violent themes. (I do not own HTTYD or anything of the sort)
1. Chapter 1: Hazards

_Smoke rose from the island tribe Nordia. All that remained were ashes. The horde of Dragons feasted on the people of Nordia- they were hungry after a long journey. They were tending to the chief of the tribe- a muscular man who's thighs were surprisingly tender- when a frustrated cry rang out. The dragons paused. Their Leader was not happy. This was not the village He was looking for._

_The dragons shared a look, before letting loose roars of their own. Their Leader's agony was felt by all. A black figure shot out from one of the houses and into the sky, and was soon join by a multitude of dragons._

_Their journey was not over._

**2 weeks later**

Jarl Bludvist was walking home alone, though this was not unusual on a Friday Night. On Friday Nights most Vikings would be in the Mead Hall drinking and eating away till the stars shone overhead, with hearty cheers and vigorous dancing. Such life held no appeal to Jarl, though. Whereas other Vikings would rather get drunk and listen to stories of old over and over again, Jarl merely wanted to get back home to see his wife and kids.

His friends constantly tried to persuade him to come and have a drink with them, and when he refused they would say he was a "wet blanket" or a "mood killer." Even though he towered over most people in the village and had muscles the size of tree stumps, Jarl really wasn't the boisterous type and shied away from things his friends considered as 'fun'. They didn't know why he knew, though. That life was made for more than wasting it away to such barbaric nonsense.

"I'm home!" Jarl said as he pushed the door open. A squeal rang out and a little boy clad in a furry coat charged towards him.

"Little rascal- come here!" Jarl laughed as he scooped his 5 year old son, Vali, and threw him over the shoulders, spinning a few times before setting him down.

"Papa! More! More!" His little boy pleaded whilst he stumbled around, dizzy from all the spinning.

"That's enough for one day Vali," Jarl said while tussling his hair. "Now where's mommy?"

"In here!" A silky voice wafted through the air from the kitchen. "Just setting the table for dinner."

"Why don't you help mummy, I'll be there in a second." Jarl said to his son.

Vali nodded enthusiastically and scuttled off to the dining table. Jarl gave a small smile and reached inside his knapsack and withdrew a bunch of the purest Lilies in the region. He had traded a bunch of gold coins with some traders at the port today- he couldn't resist! He took one look at the white Lilies and immediately thought of Sigrid. Sigrid loved Lilies (they were the main flowers on their wedding day) but Lilies in the region were hard to find.

He kept it hidden behind his back and walked into the kitchen, to see his wife Sigrid busily setting the utensils down for dinner. Her wavy golden hair was tied up in a bun as he sneaked behind her, motioning for Vali to keep silent and not give away the surprise.

In one quick motion he used his beefy hand and covered her eyes before giving her a quick peck on the cheek. She giggled and tried to use her dainty hand to remove the temporary blindfold.

"I've got something for you Sigrid." Jarl whispered in her ear as she continued to giggle.

He released her from his grip and held out the beautiful Lilies, which he knew she loved.

"Oh Jarl," Sigrid said taking the flowers from him and ran her hand through his bearded face. "You really shouldn't have..."

"Oh but I did." Jarl said and he pulled her close to him. "I love you, Sigrid."

And they kissed sweetly, while Vali looked on, making a face as 5 year olds do when they see their parents kissing

After they tucked Vali into bed, they proceeded back to the bedroom and sat on the bed, knees touching each other.

"What's the latest news?" Sigrid asked, a hint of worry evident.

"It's not good," Jarl said, rubbing his temple with his beefy hand. "News has reached us that Nordia has been completely destroyed. The horde of dragons have not been spotted as of yet but Raoul has begun intensive combat preparation to deal with them."

Sigrid's face softened, and she asked "How is my Raoul?"

"Raoul? Well he is same old same old. Hard as stale bread on a winter day but with the courage of a thousand Monstrous Nightmare's." He paused and added. "But he is getting older. As much as he still thinks he can push on, he's not as young as he would think himself to be. Mark of a chieftain I suppose."

"Sounds very much like him," Sigrid chuckled to herself, before slipping her hand into her husband's. "Jarl..." Her tone became quite serious. "You know one day you will have to lead our people too."

Jarl stood up abruptly and a gave a sigh.

"I know, I know, it's just." He said struggling to put his thoughts into words. "I'm not ready yet. I can't be a leader Sigrid, I don't want to be one. I just want to stay here and take care of you and Vali." He bit his lip and looked out the window. "I can't be a chieftain."

Sigrid stood up and held him close to her. "I know you're afraid Jarl, but one day-"

The long deep sound of a horn suddenly rang out, and a flame was seen in the sky.

"Dragons!" The vigils started yelling.

Jarl could hear shouting and the sound of metal clanging all around the island.

"Take Vali and go to the Safe Haven." Jarl said to Sigrid before he grabbed his helm and battle axe. "Stay hidden until we deal with these beasts!" And with that Jarl charged out of the house.

"Be safe!" Sigrid called out to her husband before she quickly ran into her now awakened son's room.

As Jarl rushed out to the village he was joined by other Vikings who had been obviously sleeping before this random attack. They all gave each other nods for greetings as they ran into the thick of action at the Village Square where the vigils were fighting off some Monstrous Nightmares. From the Mead Hall dozens of Vikings poured out, shaken to sobriety but the dragon attack. Dragons were busy trying to destroy the watchtowers and the various fortresses that were hindering them.

Jarl jumped in and swung his battle axe, which connected neatly to the knees of a Nightmare, and it shrieked in pain.

"Take this!" He growled and use the flat side of the axe to smash it toes and rendering it slightly immobile. The Nightmare writhed in pain and let loose a huge breath of fire. Rolling to one side, Jarl dodged the fire breath and ran towards the savage beast swinging his axe as he went. He sliced the wings of the Nightmare to prevent it from escaping but took a heavy blow when the Nightmare swung it's tail and smashed Jarl in the stomach.

Jarl flew and landed on a pile of rocks that had once been a watchtower. The Nightmare bounded furiously towards Jarl, fire breath slowly building up in his belly. Jarl was winded and had landed awkwardly on the debris, making it hard for him to get up. He glanced up and saw the Nightmare almost upon him and he stared helplessly at the flame building up that would roast him.

A shriek ran out and a blur of brown and white jumped from a nearby cliff and tackled the Nightmare and before it could even let out the majestic burst of fire, lay dead on the ground.

"Not as old as people think I am huh, dear nephew." The rescuer huffed as he withdrew his broadsword from the head of the dragon.

"Okay, okay, you still have it in you my dear uncle." Jarl said as he heaved himself up from the debris. "Thank you for saving my life." He said solemnly as he walked towards his uncle.

"Oh that is no big deal," said the rescuer as he cleaned his sword. "Wouldn't have the next chieftain get slain by a dragon now would I. Especially because I'm getting 'older'." The man said waggling his brow at his nephew.

For this man was none other than Raoul, chieftain of the tribe of Orsën. Though he had slain the dragon, his beard was white and you could see the wrinkles on his face clearly, showing his true age.

"Now come my nephew," Raoul said as he finally cleaned off the last bit of dragon blood from his broadsword. "There are still plenty of dragons to fight!" With a cry the old man rushed to battle and began to fight a rather surprised looking Gronkle.

Jarl shook his head at his Uncle's hysterics- he was going to get himself killed with his recklessness. That being said, Jarl himself let out an almighty roar and charged at the Gronkle, wildly swing his axe above his head as he went.

They were, after all, Vikings. It was an occupational hazard.


	2. Chapter 2: Beast in the North

**Beast in the North**

The moon was at its highest when the final dragon flew away. The Vikings of Orsën had had been busily fending them off for 2 hours, and the important personnel sat around a table at the Mead Hall.

"What are our losses, Idlin." Raoul asked once everyone had settled down with a cup of mead in hand.

"We lost 4 sheep, 2 yaks and we have 5 Vikings injured." Idlin, the Captain of the Guard reported. Idlin was a tall dark man with a pair of unflinching brown eyes. He was very serious and rarely smiled- perfect for a Captain.

"The injuries they sustained weren't too bad," A small man with a bushy beard chimed in. "Minor burns and a small fractures here and there. Nothing a good rest and some herbs couldn't repair. Some Voira leaves and a small flask of Deroék

potion sufficed, why maybe I shouldn't have wasted my Deroék potion on-"

"Thank you Doc." Raoul said curtly, cutting him off. "But we have more pressing issues then discussing about herbs no one but yourself can understand."

Doc turned slightly red and sank a little back into his seat.

Raoul addressed the rest of the Vikings. "As you all know, a horde of terrible dragons have been descending and destroying tribes for who knows what reason. These dragons are a terrible bunch that kill everyone and destroy everything. The last time they left their mark was 2 weeks ago and to the tribe Nordia. However, the dragons we defeated today were not those dragons. These dragons were simply too easy and foolish to have been the proper threat that has been plaguing the Isles. The dragons are still out there, and we may very we'll be next in line to be destroyed."

At this, a great murmur rose from the table and more than one Viking looked rather nervous.

"That may be true," a voice said, and everyone turned to look at the source. "But I believe we will be strong enough to defend Orsën. We will not let them destroy anything- or harm anyone." Jarl said this with a steely glint in his eyes. No one- no dragon- would ever harm his family.

"That may be true my dear nephew," Raoul said. "But we have to consider what happens if we are not strong enough to defend ourselves from this threat." His voice dropped by considerable notches. "We have, however, a solution."

The Vikings all leans forward in anticipation, hanging on every word their Chieftain had to say.

"Word has come to us that there is a legend of a great and powerful beast that has the ability to stop dragons. It's power is said to be stronger than any of the dragons from the Isles, or perhaps even the earth. Now, if we were to take this beast, we would be able to defend ourselves and defend all lands in peace with us." Raoul said, almost in a whisper.

"Now a great deal of Vikings have set sail on this quest to find this beast, some have returned (albeit unsuccessful) and some have not. Those who returned were severely wounded and troubled- though not by the beast itself. For the journey to the beast is a long and perilous journey that has claimed many lives. The Beast is said to be residing in the harshest of glaciers in the Far North- where the winds can freeze a man and the sea is frozen still."

"Now this is all a nice story, a fantastic one if I may add," Doc piped up. "But how do we know if this _is_ just a story. After all no one has actually seen the beast- we don't know if this is actually true."

A few heads bopped up and down in agreement. This was a great story, but perhaps it was just a legend.

"Aha! Wise point Doc, a good point indeed. But we have proof that it exists!" Raoul said with a smile. "For a good and honest man by the name of Eret, son of Eren, a legendary dragon trapper has seen the beast. For as he was trapping dragons near an ice cave, he heard an almighty roar and saw a huge looming figure roar with such anger that he dropped his tools and jumped in his boat. A huge gust of wind exploded from the Beast's mouth, and soon the whole ice cave was a gigantic ice ruin with sharp ice points. Eret, son of Eren, sailed his boat as fast as he could and as he looked back, he saw the Beast leading the dragons he had been trapping somewhere else to a distant place. When he looked at his arm, however, he saw that he has been scratched by one of the glaciers and his whole arm was bleeding. I for one have seen the scars up close for I had the chance to meet him a month ago when I sailed to Arendelle for a spot of business. Unless the man devised such a clever story, I believed him immediately and knew in my heart that this was the same Beast that legend talks about!"

Once again there was silence around the table. For Raoul, they all knew, was a terrific judge of character and if he thought that Eret son of Eren was telling the truth than they too would follow their chief.

All throughout this, Jarl had been sitting there with a sinking feeling in his stomach. He knew where this was going and he knew what was about to happen.

"So Uncle," Jarl said. "What do you propose we do?"

Raoul nodded at Jarl and stood up. "There will be an elite party of brave warriors that would be sent out to seek this beast. Our livelihood and safety depends on the success of the quest. As such, I will lead the best men-"

Cries of protest rang out as Vikings got to their feet. "You cannot leave Raoul!" The various voices cried out. "You are our chieftain! Who would lead us then?"

Raoul held out a hand and the Mead Hall was silent once again. "I will set off- and I promise you I will return. In the meantime, it is time for Jarl to step up and take over as Chieftain of the land. It is the only-"

"No, Uncle." Jarl said, cutting Raoul short. "This cannot be. You are needed here; the village needs you in this time. I am not yet ready nor prepared enough as a Chieftain to deal with a crisis if it arises while you are away. Plus, the journey will be long and hard, and though you would like to think otherwise, you are not getting any older."

"But the crew for the quest must have a commander- a leader to guide them. And I am well and capable of undertaking such a quest even if it means I die. I will protect Orsën and do everything I can to make sure it doesn't fall to dragons." Raoul protested defiantly.

Jarl sighed. His Uncle was a terribly stubborn man. But he knew that Orsën needed at him most at this crucial moment. The dragons have become more aggressive in their attacks and the winter was slowly but surely approaching. If ever Orsën needed their Chieftain it would be now.

"Uncle..." Jarl stood up and the Hall was silent once more. "I will go." His throat was dry and his stomach was in knots. "I will lead the men to find this Beast and I will return victorious. You have to stay here, I will go in your place."

Everyone's eyes were on him, and a couple of mouths hung open. Jarl would not even follow them for a hunting trip over the weekend because of 'family time'. And here he was saying he will undertake a quest of a lifetime- of which he may never return?

"I know what you are thinking. But Raoul is the only man capable enough to lead this village- I am not ready. The winter is approaching and the dragons are menacing. Orsën needs a real Chief. And if no one undertakes this quest, we will all die. I will go, to save Orsën," Jarl paused and looked around. "I will go, to save my family."

"Then I will go with you." Idlin stood up. "There are many capable Vikings that are able to become the Captain of the Guard in my absence," He said when he saw the surprised looks in the Viking's faces. "He will need help and will need the best warrior possible. Unless, of course, any of you are willing to dispute that claim."

All the Vikings looked around nervously. Idlin was truly the best warrior amongst all of them- and that was saying a lot, as they were Vikings!

"You will need me to!" Doc cried springing up to his feet. "One will need a healer with a good sense about herbs and potions to patch you back up on this terrible journey. My apprentice will serve good enough to be the Orsën's healer until my return. So I will go and you won't persuade me otherwise!"

And no one tried- for Doc could be very stubborn if he wanted to.

Then a figure stood up but did not say a word. She was the only female Viking called to this meeting, for her name was Shara and she was one of the best hunter, or huntress in this case, to have ever graced the land of Orsën. She was slender and lithe, with hair as black as coal tied to a bun at the back while leaving a fringe. Her complexion was, however, white as snow and she had pale blue eyes that gave nothing away. Shara was known to be a loner and lived near the forest of Orsën.

"I'm in." She said, so soft that it was almost inaudible. Then she walked out the Mead Hall.

Raoul smiled. Soon about about 30 more men volunteered, and out of the 30, 10 were chosen to be part of the special voyage. That made 14 people in total.

"So it's settled than!" Raoul said once everything was more or less settled. "Tomorrow we will announce it to the village and gather supplies for your journey. And the day after tomorrow, the crew will set sail for the North in search of the Beast. Any objections? No? Good! Rest well, my brothers, for these next few days will be rather busy."

With that, the Quest for the Beast in the North began.

_**Hey guys! Thanks for checking out the story! If you like this, please do leave a review and stuff telling me what y'all think! Thanks so muuuuch!**_

_**Also, a side note that Eret son of Eren is not the Eret in HTTYD2 but rather the latter's father. Quite confusing I know.**_

_**Once again, thanks so much for checking out the story do leave a review so I know how to improve and stuff! Cheers!**_


End file.
